Full Moon
by tenzins
Summary: The full moon, as Bolin learns, does funny things to waterbenders. Smut. Oneshot.


**Title:** Full Moon  
**Author:** tenzins  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to a couple mean people who mess with my mind.

**A/N**: So, I wrote this for a friend on Tumblr, and so I finally decided to post it here. There is not nearly enough Borra on this website, and not enough smut of them either, so here, have some.

* * *

The full moon, as Bolin learns, does funny things to waterbenders. For a long time, he would simply go out and sit on the beach while Korra did her bending, working out all of her energy. They'd both be extremely tired the next morning, and Pema would tsk tsk at them and make them a warm meal. And the cycle would resume, every month, like clockwork.

As the full moon rises and everyone falls asleep on the island, Bolin slips down the hall towards Korra's room. He goes silently, because even though most of the rooms in this hall are empty, Ikki has a weird tendency of lurking in it. He reaches Korra's door and pushes it open softly, slipping inside. Even before he's shut the door, she's at his side and he can feel her energy.

"It's too cold to go outside," she says, and he notices that her hairs down. It's long, and soft, and he smiles as he takes some strands in his fingers. He smiles at her, and she moves back and forth. He can see the energy building up inside of her, and he pulls her over to the bed. She stands in front of him for a moment as he sits, and he grabs her hips.

"You look like you're going to burst," he whispers, and she smiles at him. She lets out a deep breath before turning and sitting in his lap. He wraps his arms around her and moves so his back is against the wall. She takes some more deep breaths, and he runs his fingers in circles over her thighs.

"I feel like I'm about to explode. I hate that I can't take you outside in the cold," she says in a teasing tone, and he just hums. He moves his hands up to her shoulders, and gently squeezes. She moans quietly as he massages her shoulders and neck, his fingers rubbing small circles into the knots in her muscles. When he's done there, he moves down to her arms, and back, moving until he has to reach around her to gently stroke her knee cap. She's completely quiet by the time he reaches her knees, her head laying on his shoulder. He can see her neck, and slightly down her nightshirt, but he focuses on her legs.

He can feel the energy humming in her muscles, the need to move there. He moves up her thighs, his breath stopping for a moment. She's wearing shorts, even though it's freezing outside, and her skin is soft and smooth. He lets out a breath when he finally reaches the cloth of her shorts. She lets out a soft moan as he runs his fingers up and down her thighs in soft lines, her hands moving to grab his. She brings them to her waist, and he squeezes. His heartbeat is wild as he draws circles on her stomach and sides, soft sighs emitting from her mouth.

Suddenly, she pulls his hands up to her breasts, and he nearly loses it. But another part of him tells him to just go with it, and he finds himself massaging her breasts. Her moans are a little louder now, and his head goes a little fuzzy. She puts her hands on his legs as he finds some courage to slip his hands under her shirt. Her wrapping come off easily, as she loosens them at night, and she gasps as his hands meet her bare skin.

He kisses her neck as he holds her breasts in his hands, squeezing and pulling. She gasps some more, and the grip on his legs becomes tighter. She wiggles in his lap, and he finds that something else just got a bit tighter. She breathes out his name as he kisses her shoulder, and he looks up at her.

She removes his hands from her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. She tosses it to the floor, before turning around and straddling his lap. He gulps.

In the bright moonlight, she's gorgeous. Her hair frames her face, and he's a little overtaken by his feelings. He's brought back to himself when her lips meet his, and he's reminded of where he is and what's happening.

He reaches down to hold her waist as she sits on his lap. Her hands come up and tangle into his hair, holding his face still. She pulls back suddenly, and kisses down his neck. He runs his hands up her back and reaches around to touch her breasts again, and she moves her head to look at him again.

There's a pause, a sudden clearness, and she stares at him. They don't speak, but he asks her a question with his eyes, and she smiles and leans forward to kiss him, answering. Her fingers reach up and pull off his tank top, throwing it with her discarded shirt. She smiles to herself as she runs her hands over his chest, feeling every muscle and curve to his body. She runs her hands down his arms as she kisses him again and he shivers at her soft touch.

He finally pushes her back onto the bed and hovers above her. Her hair is splayed back on the pillow, and her face looks content. He smiles as she pulls his face down and kisses him again, all the while slowly reaching down to begin sliding off her shorts. She lifts her hips when he needs her too, and she kicks her shorts off the bed and onto the floor. He's amazed things have gotten this far, so he focuses on kissing her neck and finding the sweet spot that makes her moan a bit.

His pants come off, and then in a flurry their last wrappings come off, and they stare at each other for a long moment. She smiles at him and kisses him softly.

"It's okay," she whispers softly, and he lets out a deep breath. He buries his face into her neck as he pushes into her slowly. She gasps, and he waits as her grip on his biceps loosens. When it finally does, he pushes in all the way, and she moans. He doesn't know if it's in pain or pleasure, but as she wiggles under him, he decides it's pleasure. He moves his hips, in and out, and she tangles her fingers into his hair. Her breathes are more like pants, and she rocks her hips against his.

After a while, the movements are faster, and she's biting her lip to keep from making too much noise. She's starting to gain a hold on her self-control when his hand slips down her stomach and slips into her folds and finds her clusters of nerves, and she gasps loudly.

"Oh," she says as the pressure builds inside of her stomach. She grips the back of his head as she arcs her back, the sensations making her head fuzzy. She can feel him shaking, and her thighs quiver as she finally reaches her climax. She controls her sounds, and is able to keep herself quiet, though she was close to yelling. She momentarily doesn't know where she is, but then the world comes back to her, and she's aware of the warm body on top of her.

She runs his fingers down his back before he moves off her onto his back next to her. They lay there, side by side for a second, before he gets up and retrieves their clothes. They quietly put back on their clothes, Bolin throwing his tank top back on the ground. Korra looks up at him as they lay next to each other, and there is a comfortable silence. Finally, he reaches down and pulls her up for a kiss. It's sweet, and to the point, and she smiles when he pulls back.

"That was better than waterbending down on the beach," she says, giving him a crooked smile. He laughs, pulling her down into his arms and holding her close, knowing he's the luckiest guy in the world. No other guy in the world could say the Avatar's his girlfriend.

And Bolin likes it that way.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope that tickled your taste buds why did I say it like that.

Reviews are always welcomed!

-tenzins (formerly hangingmardigrasbeads)


End file.
